Not What You'd Think
by Always Ashlyn
Summary: Some of the guys hear an interesting conversation between Zoey and Jo in the communal bathroom. TDROTI-centric. Implied M/Z and J/B.


Title Unknown

Summary: Some of the guys overhear an interesting conversation between Jo and Zoey in the communal restroom. Implied M/Z and J/B. Teen for crude humor.

Warning! Raunchy humor!

Early one morning in the communal bathroom Zoey and Jo were preparing for the day and whatever sadistic challenge Chris would coerce them into later. Zoey fixed her signature flower in her pigtails and Jo was washing her face after her morning jog until Zoey turned to Jo to attempt at conversation with the athelete.

"Judging by how red you are I'd say you really went for that run." Zoey commented, testing the waters.

Jo paused, glanced at the redhead, and decided to play nice. "Yeah, it was around the island twice, it would've been a lot quicker if that deadweight cadet wasn't glued right next to my side the whole time." Jo remarked.

"Well, I think he likes you. He's a really nice guy, you know." Zoey said with a smile.

"I have absolutely no time or patience for that," Jo firmly stated. "I mean so what if he's nice and all firmly built? I don't do that."

"I never said anything about Brick being firmly built." Zoey smirked.

"Whatever." Jo scoffed and rolled her eyes.

The next few mintues passed in silence before Jo spoke up.

"So, umm, you and Mike..."

"Oh, Mike?" Zoey smiled. "He's such a sweetheart, I'm really lucky to have him as a friend although I hope the title of friends doesn't stick." Zoey gushed.

"Well, uh, good for you then?" Jo uncomfortably said.

It took Zoey a few seconds to realize that this was Jo's attempt at civil conservation.

"Thanks, Jo." Zoey geniunely thanked her.

Zoey then noticed a nervous look crossed Jo's face and she bit her lip.

"Z-Zoey could you help me with something." Jo paused. "Please."

And before Zoey could ask what she meant Jo held up the rounded object and pointed to the thing in her hand.

"Oh, you don't know how to-"

"Well, uh, no. I didn't need it before Total Drama, but I need it now that I'm not training as much as at home." Jo quickly responded with a red tint to her cheeks.

"Don't worry I'll walk you through it." Zoey sweetly replied.

Outside the communal restroom Cameron boredly waited for the girls to finish up, but heard some interesting remarks between the two.

"Ok , so how am I supposed to do this?" Jo's voice asked.

"Just look at the pamphlet." Zoey's voice patiently answered.

"This waste of resources isn't helpful!"

"Well, just... just, umm, ok I'll talk you through it. Now just make sure your legs are spread apart far enough."

"Uhm, ok, what now?"

"Just take a deep breath and let me think."

Cameron was now intently listening to the conservation between the two and taking notes, until he saw Sam, Dawn, and Mike pass by.

"Hey! Sam, Mike, come here." Cameron frantically waved the boys over

"What's up?" Mike casually asked.

"It's Zoey and Jo. Listen." Cameron pointed to the door.

The 3 boys pressed their ears to the door just in time.

"Ok, just place in the right place I guess." Zoey's voice rang.

"Where's that supposed to be?" Jo questioned.

"Well, just explore a little." A pause.

"This feels weird."

"I know it does, Jo. Just keep going."

"Ok, I think I found the right place. What do I do now?"

"Just push it up there."

"That's what I'm supposed to do with this? I thought it wasn't so painful. To hell with this, no way I'm gonna go through with this." Jo audibly spat.

Mike, Cameron, and Sam were listening to the bathroom discussion as if there lives depended on it now. Brick jogged by and wondered over to boys knowing they were up to something.

"What are you guys up to?" Brick asked.

"Come listen to this." Sam smiled.

"Make sure your legs are spread and we'll do this together." Zoey pleaded.

Brick's contorted to one of bewilderment and his cheeks turned slightly red. "Is that Zo-"

"Yep, and Jo too." Cameron keenly added and Brick's eyebrows raised as he also leaned in to listen.

"Let's count and then down to the action." Zoey commented.

"3..." Zoey started.

"Zoey, this isn't a good-"

"2..."

"Zoey, is it gonna hurt?"

"1!"

"Oww!" Jo exclaimed.

"What?" Zoey asked.

"It's halfway in."

"We have to do the whole thing, Jo."

"It feels so wrong! Isn't halfway enough?"

"The whole thing, Jo-"

"Oh my God, IT HURTS!"

"Keep going!"

"It's so painful!

"Jo, keep going. Just a little more!"

"Just a little bit more..."

"Ouch, oh God. Wait I think I got it!"

"Really? Good job."

"Wait, Zoey, I don't think it's in the right place."

"What do you mean there's only one place for it."

"I think I broke something."

"You can't break... It's supposed to feel like that. I think we're done here." Zoey said with relief.

Jo then walked out of the stall and diposed of the tampon packing with Zoey at her side.

"I'm gonna repeat this, ever, but thanks. You're a good friend Zoey." Jo smiled.

"No problem." Zoey replied as they walked outside to reveal 4 bewildered faces staring at them.

"You guys can use the bathroom now. Thanks for waiting." Zoey smiled at them.

"I'm good." Sam said.

"Me too." Mike replied.

"I'm fine." Brick also spoke.

Then Jo decided she'd had enough of everyone and jogged with Brick closely following behind. And Sam returned to his cabin for gaming leaving Mike, Zoey, and Cameron left.

"Well, Mike, wanna go for a walk?" Zoey sweetly asked.

"Sure." Mike replied as they began to walk away, but Zoey stopped and turned to Cameron.

"Oh! By the way Cameron your nose is bleeding."

LinebreakLinebreak

Ok this was a lot more raunchy than I'm used to, so I'm sorry if it sucked and I'm sorry if I offended anyone.

Bye!


End file.
